


Wind Riders

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Item Insertion Parody [5]
Category: Merlin (1998), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: The final prequel in the Item Insertion Parody Anthology.Every tale has its roots.Follow Raulin Clarke and his Tonkinese cat, Hakim, as they delve into portal jumping. They are known throughout centuries as the Wind Riders. In time, they find themselves in Middle-earth and uncover its secrets from within.





	1. One-Shot: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ and other works on Middle-earth. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last prequel for this set and series. :)
> 
> Six years this series has been running, and now we’re down to the final prequel. I’m so happy. :) Okay, so this fanfic is more of an origin story for both the prequels and the main trilogy. It’s a lot to take in and key points will be explained throughout this story.
> 
> With that said, enjoy. :)

The book of spells held many secrets. One of them was known only to the alchemist who created and wrote down every spell and potion he could muster.

This book meant everything to the right person. If it got into the wrong hands, then doom would spread.

Raulin Clarke wouldn’t see that happening. He was young with dark hair and broad shoulders. Even in this time, he had a lot to learn. His master was on his way to finishing this book. The very same book that would take them away from this place. Away into another world or another realm.

“There! It’s done!” His master said. He had a silvery beard and grey hair. His voice was like whispers in the wind. “Now, nothing can stop us from entering those realms.”

“What did you write down?” Raulin asked his master.

“Patience. One thing at a time.” His master said, passing to him the thick, hardbound book. “For you. When you are ready, we shall begin your training.”

“Yes master. Merlin.” Raulin said, taking the book and opening it.

“ _What did I say about opening the book in here?!_ ” Merlin shouted, worried.

“You didn’t say anything. Just not to open it.”

“You opened it! Have you gone mad?” Merlin told him, firmly. “You do not know what secrets you’ll find in that book—”

“Really?” Raulin was intrigued. He took a peek at the book and read, “Middle-earth.”

The book lit up in a golden-brown light. Raulin was swarmed in the light until it surrounded him completely. Was he about to perish? He didn’t know. All he knew was the light wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t cease. Then all fell still, except for darkness and voices protruding the air. They were singing. Singing. Louder and louder the music grew. Then darker voices came. The light grew dim. Nope. It grew in strength and wonder again.

Would it ever stop? He didn’t want it to stop.

He jumped at the sound of Merlin’s feet. Really? Did the wizard have to interrupt him, at a time like this?

“You are young, Raulin.” Merlin patted his shoulder. “You have much to learn. And yet, here we are. At the beginning of this world. It will grow in time and become something new. But for now, we must return.” He touched Raulin’s shoulder. The light reverted, surrounding Raulin again until he could see the hut. He froze on the spot. What did he just experience? “Portal jumping. It takes some getting used to.”

“I want to go again.” Raulin said finally.

Merlin laughed. “You will, Raulin. One day, I guarantee you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	2. One-Shot: Kittenhood

Hakim endured countless playtimes with his fellow kitten siblings. Being born into a Tonkinese cat family was not the most memorable time for this furry little kitten. He was always pounced on by his sister Louise, or thrown into fights with Raoul. And yet, every time he got a bath from Mom, his cream-colored coat, mixed in with brown patches, wound up being clean.

Yes, his time as a newborn was coming to a close. He was almost twelve weeks old and ready to be adopted. Ready to be away from his sister and brother.

There were only three kittens born into this litter, and Hakim’s mom Deidra loved to pester him. Whether it was for bath time or to simply go out onto the river, Deidra stayed close to her little one. Hakim was rambunctious, but much calmer than his siblings. It was the one thing that kept his mother looking out for him.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

.

Time seemed to speed up in the Tonkinese family. The kittens were now twelve weeks old. Hakim mewed as best he could. Something was happening today. The hut was being invaded by intruders, strangers who picked up Louise and Raoul without a synch, and took them to their new homes.

Wait. Did that mean he would have to stay behind with mom and dad? Surely, he would have a home, too. Wait. Wait, wait, _wait!_ Someone new was coming inside the hut. It was a man with dark hair and wearing brown clothes. He carried a staff.

“I’m here to find a pet.” The man said, pleased.

“We have one left.” His owner said, walking towards the basket. “He’s right here. His name’s Hakim.”

“Hakim.” The man picked him up and looked him over. “You seem like a great ruler. Or someday you will.” He whispered in his ear. “How would you like to meet Merlin?”

Merlin? That old wizard! Hakim was better off staying with mom. Nope! NO! He was being taken out of the hut and into another home. It was a cottage with thatched roofing and wood planks for siding. The inside of the house moved the kitten. There were vials everywhere, as well as furniture and a kitchen. Oh, he loved the kitchen. So much so that he wanted to explore, the second the man set him down.

“Raulin, you’re back!” The wizard said, greeting him.

Hakim huffed. Two could play at this game. He moved in haste over to an empty kettle. Oh, it was so much fun messing around! Now, if he batted the kettle with his paw, it would fall down and crash to the floor.

Oh no! Merlin took it away from him. Darn it all!

“Merlin, have we reached a breakthrough with the talking animal spell?” Raulin asked his teacher. “I want to see how Hakim does.”

“It’ll take me a year to do it, but I know it’ll work.” Merlin said, mixing ingredients

Raulin petted Hakim. “Don’t worry, Hakim. Soon we’ll know what you are saying.”

 _Or I get to hear you sing!_ Hakim thought, squirming in his hands.

“You are a good kitty.” Raulin kissed him on the cheek.

Blah! Hakim mewed in distress. This was not normal! He’d never been held this much. He wanted to move. He wanted to explore. Maybe there was some toilet paper he could throw around. He snickered. But no, surely that would upset his new owners. Still, he was a kitten and might as well enjoy his time being one.

Raulin eventually released him. Before Hakim reached the toilet paper, his new master came, warning him not to do so. Even stopping him from going near the paper. Darn it! Well, he would stay away from that area. There were plenty of other places to explore.

He yawned. All this moving made him sleepy. At last! His master showed him a bed, where he was given fresh water and a bowl filled with wet cat food. He sighed, resting his head on the soft cushion. It was time to go to sleep now. Time to dream of far off places….

….and he did dream. One word came to mind, when he came out of the dream: Middle-earth. His new homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. One-Shot: The Talking Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my Hobbits in Narnia fanfiction trilogy. Now that’s done, let’s continue with the story. :)

Hakim grew up into a feisty, year old cat. His fur coat was beautiful. He shimmered in the sunlight, entranced by its glow. Mice would sometimes enter Merlin’s house, unawares there was a cat to chase them and eat them whole.

Yes, he was a cat at heart. Mischievous as always, but that was the way of the Tonkinese cat. As for mysterious and cunning, bold and savvy, that would come in due time. For now, he would enjoy his catty spirit.

He found himself once more in the wizard’s lab. There, Merlin was working hard on reading his spell book. Studying it. Perfect! It was the perfect spot to just purr and purr, cuddle and purr. It was also the right time to lay down all over his book.

“That is not your sleeping den, Hakim! Please, get off now!” Merlin cried out aloud.

Hakim didn’t pay him much heed. He just wanted to lay on the book and sleep.

“I’m warning you, Hakim! I will perform that talking animal spell on you.” Merlin told him, annoyed.

Hakim didn’t listen to him. In fact, he hadn’t expected what came next.

“Get off!” Merlin picked up the Tonkinese cat and set him on the floor. That didn’t satisfy the cat. He only wanted attention and love. He jumped back up on the table, this time not moving on the book. Instead, his eyes squinted in frustration. He watched the wizard, very closely! “Ah yes. Here’s the spell.”

“I’m back with the eggs you wanted me to find!” Raulin called out, closing the front door behind him. “They’re Grade A and fresh! None are broken this time!” He moved into the kitchen to put the eggs away. Concern dwelt on his face, the moment Merlin picked up his wand. “What are you doing?”

“Shh! I’m going to make this cat talk.” Merlin said, readying his wand.

Raulin gasped. “You mean you’ve got it to work this time?!”

“Why yes, Raulin Clarke, I did.” Merlin turned to the cat. “Hold still and watch the magic ensue.”

FLASH!

Hakim could feel his jaw moving. His mouth tightened and enlarged. For a moment, he thought he couldn’t move his jaw. Eventually, the jaw returned to its normal position. Something wasn’t right. His throat trilled and his heart sang. He could speak, he could talk, he could walk! Oh yes! How he missed walking so much.

Wait. Something was changing about him. His front paws felt more human, but still looked like furry paws. His physical form didn’t change all that much. As if he wasn’t himself, but was himself. It was different, unique and lively! Oh, how this whole mess would just cease!

It did stop. The magic worked. He looked around, searching for a mirror. At last, he found one and looked into it. His eyes were the same. His face was the same. Everything about him was the same. But his throat felt strange, almost throbby but manageable.

He let out a scream. “ _This was the worst idea you’ve ever had!_ ” He gasped, covering his mouth with his paws. What happened? “What did you do?” He set his paws down. “What did you do to me, Merlin?! I’m a talking cat.” He whimpered. No, no, _no!_ This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I may have overdone it.” Merlin admitted, sheepishly.

“What do you mean?” Raulin and Hakim asked at the same time.

A whole slew of voices pelted the outdoors. There were mews, whinnies and other noises mixed in with human voices. Hakim fled towards the window to look. To his surprise, some animals talked while others didn’t. And yet, there was chaos all throughout the village. Had the animals gone mad? He certainly thought so.

He returned his gaze to Merlin, who was pouring through his book. “No, no, _no!_ Do not think about what you’re going to do next!”

“You don’t know what I’m about to do next, Hakim! Now sit down and be quiet!” Merlin told him, serious.

“Humph! Well I’ll be.” Hakim said, moving to sit on the rug.

“Merlin,” Raulin approached his master, “what are you doing?”

“With this spell, you and Hakim will be Wind Riders. That title will be given to you when you make the first jump through time and space. Who knows? You may see Middle-earth yet!” Merlin said, finding the right spell. “Ah! Here it is. A spell to open a portal and send you two through.”

“Wait. What does he mean?” Hakim asked, nervous.

“Yes! Here we go!” Merlin waved his wand, saying a few words. He looked up, finding the hut deserted. Raulin and Hakim were gone. But gone where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. One-Shot: Egypt

The light blasted brightly in the barren, sandy landscape. Another flash! Out popped Hakim, whose senses went berserk. He was smelling everything from cattle to camels to even desert hares.

What made this venture sad? Neither Raulin nor Merlin were in sight.

“What? What?” Hakim checked himself. He was all right, but Raulin and Merlin might be in danger. And yet, he was furious at Merlin for his spells. “ _Where in the blazes did you send me, Merlin?!_ ” He whispered low. “I’m nowhere near home, am I? Where am I?”

There had to be a sign somewhere. There was! He found a signpost that said, **Welcome to Egypt**.

“Egypt? This is nowhere near Europe.” Hakim huffed. “I’ll _get_ you, wizard! If it’s the last thing I do.” He trudged on, hoping that someone somewhere would take him in. But who would that be? Oh brother! He would just have to find someone and quick. He didn’t know if he could survive the desert alone.

.

Hakim managed to track down a caravan. It was now or never. His mind returned to his master. Raulin could be anywhere in Egypt. If he wasn’t in Egypt, then he must be somewhere else. Middle-earth, maybe? It was anyone’s guess as to where Merlin sent his young apprentice.

He had to do something. He climbed inside a caravan. To his surprise, there weren’t any humans. Just two Abyssinian cats. The female was a silver Abyssinian cat. The male had brown fur. They rested with ease on the red pillows.

“Who are you?” The female Abyssinian cat asked.

“Who are you?” Hakim asked in turn. He tried again. “How do you – how can you speak my language?”

“We all share the same language. Don’t we? Or has that spell caused more trouble than it’s worth?” The silver Abyssinian cat asked.

“Darling,” the male Abyssinian cat whispered to his wife, “we don’t know what happened.”

“But he could have answers.” The female Abyssinian cat said, serious.

“Who are you two?” Hakim repeated.

“I’m Tracker.” The male Abyssinian cat introduced himself. He gestured to his feline mate. “This is Celestine. We’re about two years old.”

“Thank you, darling.” Celestine said. She turned to Hakim. “Who might you be?”

“Hakim.” Hakim answered.

“Pleasure to meet you, Hakim.” Celestine nodded. “How did you get to the Third Period?”

“Third Period?” Hakim asked, stunned. “I’m sorry. I must have time traveled to the past.”

“You mean you’re not from this point in time!” Celestine gasped.

“So, you know what’s about to happen?” Tracker asked, astonished.

“Now look, I only know as well as you what happens in Egypt. I’m not saying what happens now. Not in this time. Not while you’re still in this time period.” Hakim tried to explain. He gave up. “Oh boy. What have I done?”

“Take us to your time!” Tracker declared, standing upright.

“Look, I was just jutted by a spell. I’m sure Merlin can tell you more than me what’s going on.” Hakim said, serious.

“Merlin?” Celestine said, understanding. “Yes, that’s the name we heard in the wind. He says you’re a Wind Rider. That you travel through time with your pet human wizard to guide you.”

“He’s not my pet. He’s my master.” Hakim said, annoyed.

Celestine shrugged. “Same difference.”

“Listen, I need to get home. Can we find a portal?” Hakim asked the two cats.

“We wait until the next stop. Then you’ll see the magic of books.” Tracker said, enlightened. “I myself did a bit of time traveling. I was in the Garden of Eden for a brief passing moment, and then jutted back here to the Third Period. Shame I didn’t stay for too long.”

“You’re time travelers?” Hakim asked, concerned.

“No time for that. Our stop’s coming up!” Celestine hissed.

Hakim turned his attention to the red curtain. Outside was another signpost. Thebes. The grand city in Egypt. Already, a crowd bustled outside. Now was his only chance to flee the caravan and head outdoors. But how was he going to get down? And where could he land?

“Now…” Hakim was cut off. He moved out of the way in time for Tracker and Celestine to land on a wall. He backed up a little. He could do it! He jumped outside, also landing on the stone wall.

He sniffed the air. It was so good to be back with nature.

“Come on! The portal’s not far away!” Celestine said, guiding her husband and Hakim through the streets of Thebes. Hakim hoped Raulin was all right. He wondered what that wizard was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. One-Shot: The Book Portal

Hakim ran after Tracker and Celestine. He hoped that whatever portal they found was good. Otherwise, he would soon be stuck in this time period, without any leads and nowhere to bound.

He stopped for a moment to take a look around. The market was alive with people. The height of the stone walls showed how huge and luxurious this market was. There were soldiers around every bend, standing watch and donned in strange hats. The people were also dressed in white dresses or white tunics. He wanted to look more, but something pulled him back.

Or someone. By that, he meant Tracker and Celestine.

“Come on.” Tracker called. “Hakim, we found the portal! Come!”

That got Hakim’s attention. He ran towards Tracker and Celestine without much of a hassle. Still, he had questions to ask them.

“So, how long have the portals opened? When did they start opening?” Hakim asked, confused.

“Shush!” Tracker shushed him. “Not here. Not out in the open. Too many people!”

“This way.” Celestine led them down an alleyway. There was no one in sight but a few dogs, and even they kept quiet or continued their barking. Hakim showed up right behind Tracker. The alley was shaded and cool, much different than what he had experienced elsewhere.

“You never told me how hot it’d be.” Hakim panted.

Tracker laughed. “You cease to amaze me.”

“Here we are.” Celestine approached a hardbound book. She read the title aloud. “‘The Way of the Worlds1.’” She smiled. “This is it!” She flipped through the pages. Hakim looked up, recognizing only Earth. The places had their own title and they each had golden-brown dust on them. “Which world do you want to go to? Narnia, the Caribbean, Prydain…”

“Middle-earth.” Hakim announced. He met Tracker’s gaze, but didn’t stop. “Rumor has it that it’s the best spot to travel. I’ve also had countless dreams about that world.”

“Let’s see if we can find it.” Celestine said, searching through the pages.

“Well said, Hakim.” Tracker said, pleased.

“What will it be like when we get there?” Hakim asked, curious.

“We?” Celestine asked, concerned. “I’m not doing this again. I’m not going through another portal. Nope! Tracker and I have already left Camelot once. We don’t need to do so again.”

“You’ve been to Camelot?” Hakim asked her.

“It’s my childhood home.” Celestine said, serious.

“Come on, Celestine. Just let him reach Middle-earth.” Tracker suggested with kind eyes.

For a moment, Hakim wondered if Celestine would budge. She agreed, flipping through the pages. She stopped. Hakim took over, staring at the pages. There was the title: Middle-earth and a picture of the world. Given the picture, there was a place where Heaven and Earth met. It was beautiful to behold.

He had to see this world for himself.

“Thank you.” Hakim said to the two Abyssinian cats. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Not without us!” Celestine said, putting her paw on the page.

Golden-brown light shown a little on the page. Tracker did the same, allowing the golden-brown light to glow brighter. It wasn’t enough. There needed to be one more cat capable of sticking his paw on the page. Hakim looked at the two with confusion.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hakim asked, confused.

“Hold out your paw.” Celestine told him. Hakim did as he was asked. She huffed. “Now place your paw on the page, right where the world is. It’ll take you – or us – to Middle-earth.”

“Celestine!” Tracker growled.

Hakim huffed. Okay, he could do this. All he needed to do was stick his paw down. He wasn’t ready for this.

Dogs barked louder.

Hakim needed to be quick. At last, his paw touched the picture of the world. The golden-brown light engulfed him, swarming him in its glow. He couldn’t see Celestine or Tracker anywhere. What happened? Where did they go?

His paw flew through the page. He was falling, falling through space and time. He couldn’t see anything or feel anything. All he could see was the bright light. Eventually, his feet found grassy ground. His vision returned and the light dimmed. There was Tracker and Celestine, shaking themselves off.

“Where are we?” He asked, confused about this new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
>  **Footnotes:**  
>  1\. _The Way of the Worlds_ was the second working title for this story, before it was changed to the final title, _Wind Riders_.


	6. One-Shot: Beleriand

“You’re in Beleriand.” Raulin snuck up behind Hakim. The young wizard grinned. “This is the heart of Middle-earth, or what will soon be the Misty Mountains.”

“Mind telling me who this guy is?” Celestine asked Hakim, serious.

“Celestine, Tracker, this is my master. His name is Raulin Clarke.” Hakim said, smiling.

“Ah. Your master.” Celestine said, pleased. “I never thought cats needed masters.”

“Hush Celestine!” Tracker moved towards Merlin’s apprentice. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Shall we go?” Raulin added, leading the way across the grassy plain. “I know where we should head to. The forest is called Doriath. It’s at the heart of Beleriand.” Raulin said, pleased. Hakim waited for Tracker and Celestine, before continuing on with the journey.

.

The three cats and the wizard trekked for many miles that day. They weren’t far from a grand forest. And yet, they could already sense danger looming over them. It remained unclear whether it was a cold chill or chance that evil existed in this land. All they knew was they were heading in the right direction.

Afternoon turned to dusk.

Sure enough, Raulin stopped the cat company for the night. Hakim was good at sharing food that he caught, which consisted of four rabbits. He passed Tracker and Celestine two dead rabbits, before munching on one himself. He looked up to see Raulin ready the meat and cook it.

That was one of those things the Tonkinese cat didn’t understand about humans. Why they always cooked their food, instead of leaving it raw. Still, he was happy when Raulin gave to him and the two Abyssinian cats pieces of cooked rabbit.

After a hearty dinner, Raulin and the three cats gathered around the fire. It was time for discussions between new friends.

“You were going to tell me about those portals,” Hakim turned to Tracker and Celestine, “and how you, Celestine, wound up in Egypt.”

“Egypt?” Raulin was stunned. “Ah. So, you three must have gone through a portal then?”

“Of course we did! Don’t you remember, Raulin?” Hakim spat, tensing up.

“It’s a long story.” Celestine said, avoiding the subject.

“It won’t take too long to tell it.” Tracker said, turning to Hakim. “Celestine was in Camelot when your mess started. All the animals must have felt the change in other lands because half of us can speak, while the other half is unable to talk. Which explains your ability to still hunt for non-talking beasts and critters.”

“Indeed.” Hakim nodded. “Go on.”

“Well, I was in the Garden of Eden. The first Abyssinian cat in a litter. When we left Eden, the world was different. I was born this way, imperfect. Celestine found me a year later. That’s when the portals started taking root.” Tracked explained. “We took the portal and landed in Egypt. A good twelve weeks in, we were playing into the Abyssinians’ hands. That was how we landed in that caravan. The people thought it was some sort of magic trick that we could talk. Then you found us two weeks later. We were living the good life. And now, we’re here in Beleriand, with no idea what’s going on. Not even the future can stop us now.”

“That’s our story.” Tracker said, finishing his tale. “What’s your story, Hakim. Raulin. How did you two end up caught in those portals?”

“We left the same day!” Raulin and Hakim said in unison.

“I’ve been in Beleriand for two weeks.” Raulin admitted. “Due to my knowledge of this place, and a little help from the locals, we should return home in a fortnight. If we find the portal again.”

“What about you, Hakim?” Tracker asked, curious. “Tell us your story.”

“There’s not much to tell. I became a talking cat on the same day I left Merlin’s home.” Hakim said. “I haven’t been gone as long as all of you. I’m lucky to be alive.”

“You’re new to Middle-earth, Hakim. Give it time.” Raulin spoke, calmly.

“Middle-earth?” The memories dawned on the Tonkinese cat. He recalled it from his dreams. Was he truly in this world? “Then I must be home.”

“Home? You have a home with me.” Raulin said, confused.

“I keep dreaming about Middle-earth, Raulin.” Hakim said, his voice serious. “Even if we do survive this world, I just want you to know that I won’t forget you.”

“You don’t know if I’m leaving or not.” Raulin said, concerned. “Don’t worry, little friend. We’ll find the portal and then we can all leave this world. Return home.”

“I’m not sure I want to go back.” Celestine said, turning her gaze to Tracker. “I need him.”

“And I need you.” Tracker said, smiling at her.

Hakim smiled at the two of them. They looked so happy, more whole. He returned his gaze to Raulin. The wizard moved to the other side of the log, possibly to think things over. He’d have to convince him that he wasn’t going back. Face Merlin again? He’d rather have his chance to explore this world.

“Raulin, you have to understand, I don’t know if I want to return home.” Hakim pointed out. “This is my home, if I can handle it.”

“I know. Go to sleep, Hakim.” Raulin said, his voice distant.

Hakim took a few steps back. He couldn’t believe it. His master was hurt by his actions. Did he do something wrong? He wanted to test out this world, see its possibilities. He moved to a quiet spot to sleep. He tilted his head upwards. He would explore this world yet, even if that meant staying behind with Tracker and Celestine. By the time he looked down, the two Abyssinian cats cuddled up next to each other. They were in love. That was all Hakim needed to know.

He grinned, wondering if he would ever be as happy as they were. Sleep took him, sending him off to dreams about Beleriand. There, in a dream was a man wearing a hooded cloak and a strange forest attire. He looked dangerous with his sword brandished in the air, for all to see. He had a goal: to head into Doriath and meet his bride. Hakim opened his eyes, smiling. What a good dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. One-Shot: Beren and Lúthien

Something stirred in the woods. Hakim woke up again to find himself alone. Tracker and Celestine were gone. Raulin still sat on the log. His eyes were closed. Hakim wondered if the young wizard was asleep or coming up with a plan. The Tonkinese cat guessed the latter, but who was to say? Who was to know?

“Are you all right? How many days has it been?” Hakim asked, nervous.

“Relax. It’s only been two days.” Raulin said, wary. “You must be careful. The Elven Sleep is almost upon you. Soon, you’ll be too far gone and this world will change.”

“How are you?” Hakim attempted to change the subject.

“Well.” Raulin said, serious.

“Listen, about two nights ago, that wasn’t me. I mean, it was me, but I was just wanting to explore this place. See what it’s like for myself.” Hakim said, concerned. “You understand. Don’t you?”

“You are my cat, but I must warn you about the elven sleep. Some call it the Deep Sleep. Your body changes, as you do. The elves call it a gift for talking animals. Those they regard as special.” Raulin explained. “I learned all of this when I first stepped foot in this land. They’ll take you and they’ll keep you. I cannot allow that to happen.”

“I’m staying.” Hakim said, annoyed.

“Hakim, listen to your words. You are not a wise cat. Not yet. You still have much to learn about the world.” Raulin tried to help him.

“I’m going to find food.” Hakim wandered off. His belly rumbled. He was hungry and felt like he could eat so much food right now. Maybe just a rabbit or two. Yes, that would be nice….

….wait. There was someone else in the woods. Yes! Travelers! He moved under a bush. Yes, there was a man wearing green clothes and a hooded cloak. And there was a woman dressed in a blue dress. She was beautiful to behold. No wait. She had pointy ears? How was that possible? Was she an elf?

He had to learn more about them.

“Excuse me? _Excuse me!_ ” He called, meeting the man and the elvish woman. “My name is Hakim. I’m new to this realm. What are your names?”

“I’m Beren son of Barahir.” Beren introduced himself.

“I am Lúthien Tinúviel.” Lúthien said, giggling. She handed him a slab of meat. “You must be hungry, Hakim.” Hakim took the meat and gobbled it down. She asked, curious, “Tell me how you got here.”

Hakim slowed down. Something wasn’t right. Should he tell these people who he was? Where he was from? It could be dangerous. “I’m from a far-off land. A beautiful place with a castle. Its name is Camelot. That’s about as far as I’ll tell you.”

“I’ve never heard of Camelot.” Beren announced, softly.

Lúthien giggled. “It’s not from Middle-earth.” She turned to Hakim, answering him. “So, you’re the traveler, one of many, who come to Middle-earth from other realms?”

“How did you know?” Hakim asked, stunned by her beauty.

“Because many animals have come this way from other realms, other lands. They call Middle-earth their new home.” Lúthien said, gesturing to him to follow. “Come. Your friends are at my father’s house, waiting to greet you.”

“Thank you, but what about Raulin? He needs shelter and nourishment.” Hakim asked, concern dwelling in his eyes. “I can’t just leave him there, at the campsite.”

“We’ll find him.” Lúthien said, guiding him through the woods.

.

Hakim and Lúthien found Raulin scouting the area. It was here the Tonkinese cat noticed the young wizard carried a sword, strapped to his belt. Was his master expecting to see combat? Hakim didn’t know. He just knew that he needed to keep walking.

They journeyed further towards the centermost part of the wood. Hakim took a good look around. The trees were so many and so enraptured in peace and tranquility. He didn’t know how long the danger would last. Just that evil encroached the land. He’d have to be careful or miss his chance to save his newfound friends and family.

In time, their journey led them to a grand house. There were so many people gathered with pointy ears and adorned in many colored dresses, tunics, breeches and other assortment of fabric. The elven men carried swords with them in leather sheaths, while the elven women danced to welcome spring in. Hakim wondered what their stories were, how he might be able to assist them in their time of great need.

He stopped when Lúthien and Raulin did. There was Tracker and Celestine, but there was an elven man among them, too. His eyes were ancient, but he had the look of someone to be feared. Already, Hakim could hardly believe who he was seeing. It was like walking into one of his vivid dreams.

“Father, this is Raulin and Hakim. They are my guests.” Lúthien turned to the two travelers. “This is Thingol, my father.”

“Who might you be, stranger? Raulin, is it?” Thingol asked the wizard.

“I am a wizard. I have come far, seeking your help and a way out of this world.” Raulin spoke as kindly as possible.

“Well then, perhaps we shall have you for dinner.” Thingol said, interested.

Hakim snorted.

“Something the matter?” Thingol asked, staring down at the cat.

“I thought elves were kind-hearted people.” Hakim asked, curious.

“You may find some of us are more serious than others.” Thingol said, turning away. “Come. We must have a feast in your honor.”

“Just do as he says.” Raulin told Hakim, heading up to the house.

Hakim didn’t know what to do. Should he head indoors? Should he wait outside for something to happen? Already, this Thingol character was something else. Something he hadn’t expected from an elf. Were all elves like this? Lúthien sure wasn’t. Still, he followed Tracker and Celestine into the house, eager to get this feast done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. One-Shot: Thingol’s Wishes

Dinner was had in the main dining hall. This hall had a large stone fireplace with flames licking the smoke. It was here that Thingol allowed Raulin and his three cat companions to eat their fill. It was also here that Thingol made his thoughts known to the young wizard.

“I don’t normally meddle in the affairs of wizards.” Thingol addressed Raulin. “They’re wise, but can also slip through the cracks. Please tell me that you are a good wizard.”

“I’m a wizard in training.” Raulin said, unsure where this conversation was heading.

“Ah!” The elf king perked up. “Then you must be a good wizard.”

“I am indeed.” The wizard said, with a warm smile. “Do you not trust me? I have wandered this land for the past two weeks, but never have I seen such beauty in a house so grand.”

“I don’t condone with flattery, Raulin.” Thingol said, serious.

“Father, let him speak.” Lúthien told him.

“Oh, Raulin’s a good lad, dear.” Thingol said, patting her gently on the cheek. He turned to the wizard and said, “I will let you leave my kingdom in peace. If you wish to stay, that too is wise. My kin haven’t seen a wizard in these parts. You might be the one to cheer them up.”

Raulin smirked. “I don’t do tricks, your majesty.”

“Then why did you come here?” Thingol asked, smirking. “Did you come here to mock us? Because you wish you hadn’t.”

“He came to go home!” Hakim spoke up. “I’m sorry, but I cannot watch my master being shunned by someone such as you. It’s disgraceful.”

“Watch it!” One of the elven guards spoke up, pointing his index finger at the cat. “Mind yourself in front of the king.”

“Well, here’s my proposition: we find you this portal and you can leave. You may come and go as you will in these lands, under my permission.” Thingol told Raulin, serious. “But know that if you come near my daughter, wizard, then I will have something to say about it.”

“I would never treat your daughter with disrespect.” Raulin told him, kindly.

“Good. Then let’s keep it that way.” Thingol said, reclining in his chair. He turned to Hakim. “You have been warned, cat. Do not speak such folly to your king.”

“I only just got here.” Hakim said, cautious. “Does this mean I get to stay in Middle-earth?”

“Hakim!” Raulin was stunned.

“You have my permission.” Thingol said with a warm smile.

“ _No!_ No. Hakim wants to come home with me. Don’t you, Hakim?” Raulin said, facing his cat.

“I can speak for myself, Raulin.” Hakim turned to the elven king. “I wish to stay.”

“Granted.” Thingol said, curiosity growing. “You have my permission to come and go as you please.” He added, “From what I hear, the elven sleep is already creeping up on you. On all of you. I’d hate to be the one to avoid seeing that.”

Raulin shook his head. There was no way this was happening. Why didn’t he just listen to Merlin in the first place? Things would have been so much better. Now, things were worser than he predicted. If only Hakim would listen to him for once, too! But then, how could he tame a cat such as him?

It was nearly impossible. Nothing he said or did helped matters. Nothing could at this rate. Oh great! What a mess he was in. What a mess.

.

Hakim gulped. Was this king serious? He was slippery for a king, but no doubt wise in some matters. Was he really expecting him to sleep for long periods of time? His vision shifted in and out. No. He needed to stay awake. He couldn’t let sleep overwhelm his thoughts.

Not in any way.

He waited until after Tracker and Celestine were done eating, before following them over to two cat beds. The beds were so soft and comforting. He could sleep right now. But what of Raulin? How could the king act so suspicious, and yet wanted nothing more than to protect his daughter? It made no sense.

He yawned. Well, it was time to go to sleep. No! He needed to stay awake. He needed… time… to think… of what… to do… next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	9. One-Shot: Doriath

Hakim woke up to the sound of fingers tapping against wood. He cocked his head to see who was causing this racket. It was Thingol. Oh great. What he did want now? More lectures? Or a good reason to kick him out of his kingdom?

“Pleasant dreams?” Thingol asked, cheekily.

“Save your cheek for another time.” Hakim felt his head. “Oh. I felt like I slept for a week.”

“You did. It’s nearly two weeks now. You must be ravaged. Here.” Thingol passed to him a hefty bowl of food and fresh water. “For you.”

Hakim wasted no time. He moved in and ate his fill of cat food. It was delicious, tasting much better than the cat food he received in Camelot. He wanted to stay in Doriath. And yet, his mind felt so tired.

“I still feel like a normal cat.” Hakim answered between bites.

“Save your strength.” Thingol stood up. “You’ll need it, before the elven sleep takes you fully.”

“When will that be?” Hakim asked, confused.

“A few days from now.” Thingol said, serious. “You should go and find your master. I trust the portal is nearly ready.”

“Portal?” Hakim gulped. “Raulin wouldn’t just leave, not without saying a goodbye.”

“Do you wish to see him?” Thingol asked the cat.

“I do. Of course I do!” Hakim told the king. “When can I see him?”

“Why, after you’re done eating. Of course.” Thingol said, walking away.

The Tonkinese cat shook his head. He peered over his shoulder. Darn it all! Tracker and Celestine were gone. What did he do to deserve such friends? First, they tell him stories of their adventures and now they turn up missing? Oh, he would find them and make sure they would pay for abandoning him like this!

.

When he at last finished his meal, Hakim sped out of the throne room. He would find his friends and then guarantee that he remained in Middle-earth. Where were they? Surely, he would find them if he stepped outside the doors….

….and find himself in a splendid village.

All around were fair elegant houses. Elves walked to and fro about their business. Some elves worked in the smithy, outdoors and indoors. Others took pride in other tasks, such as cleaning swords, mending furniture and clothes, and even going as far as teaching the elven children how to read and write.

It was a dream come true. Now Hakim felt the need to stay in this fair elven realm. He, at last, had the freedom to bound wherever he chose. Just as long as he did the right things every so often. He promised himself to be a good cat. He’d never do anything unless it was important.

Who knows? He might turn out to be a scholar. Yeah. A counsellor seemed like the right chore for him. It would be useful to him, on his road to becoming a wise, serene cat. Yes! He could become a wise counsellor one day. That was his nature. Now, he just needed to ensure that Raulin taught him the ropes.

But where was Raulin? If he just knew where to look for him… there! He found the wizard working on a book. Hakim bounded towards him, getting his attention. Raulin slammed the book shut, upon the cat’s arrival.

“Raulin! Hey, Raulin! What are you doing?” Hakim asked, concerned.

“You don’t want to go back with me. You wanted to stay here, correct?” Raulin asked, his voice soft and low.

“Why yes. Yes, I do. Middle-earth is my home now.” Hakim said, unsure where this was heading. “Raulin, you need to give me some answers. I want to become a scholar like you. Maybe a counsellor someday. It’s in my nature to do so.”

“In your nature?” Raulin huffed. “Hakim, before we came to Middle-earth, you were a mischievous cat. Now, you decide to drop everything to become a scholar? A counsellor? Puh! I’d like to see that.”

“But I can help you! I can! Look!” Hakim chased after his tail. “See? I’m a good cat!” He collapsed on the ground, his head swarming with colors. He shook himself off, facing his master again. “Please, let me come with you.”

“I thought you didn’t want to come.” Raulin shook his head. “No. You’re right. You need to stay here with your new friends. Middle-earth needs you and I think you need Middle-earth to guide you down the right path.” He thought better of what he was saying. “I’m sorry. Once I summon the portal, I won’t have long to stay here. Do you understand? This time, we part ways, my friend. This time, you’re on your own until we figure things out.” He suggested, “Live here. Make friends. Raise a family. Who knows? We may meet again someday.”

“You don’t want me to go back.” Hakim slumped on the ground. Perfect. This was just what he didn’t need. Would he ever be happy? Or would he just stay abandoned?

“Hakim, we’ve been friends for a year now. Everything’s changing. Sooner or later, you’ll have to adjust with being on your own.” Raulin said, showing compassion like he always did.

Hakim faced him, sorrowful but wiser. “Good luck out there. Tell Merlin I miss him.”

“I will, Hakim.” Raulin smiled. “I will.”

“Let’s get you home.” Hakim stood up and rested on Raulin’s foot. It was time to sleep. He purred. It was a longing purr. A longing that he couldn’t have Raulin again, not until the time was right. In the meantime, he would just have to do things on his own, without his master’s aide. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	10. One-Shot: The Portal Closes

Two days passed. Hakim woke up. The sun was just poking out over the horizon. The sunrise? Oh, what was he supposed to do today? He couldn’t possibly remember what was happening….

….of course! Raulin was leaving! Hakim would need to move quickly, or he’d miss his chance to see the wizard off. Back to Merlin, no doubt.

In haste, Hakim used his litter box. Once that was done, he grabbed his cat food and scarfed it down. He even went as far as drinking down half his water, before fleeing Thingol’s house. There was no way he was missing this chance to see his master’s off! No way, no how!

The Tonkinese cat zipped out of the house and through the village. There was a clearing not too far off. Maybe if he hurried, he might catch the wizard before he left! It was possible Raulin might still be in Doriath. Would he be too late?

Hakim stopped. There was the clearing and there was Raulin, saying warm, friendly goodbyes to Tracker and Celestine. He hadn’t missed it!

“Raulin!” Hakim called, catching up to the trio. “Raulin, you are leaving then.”

“Yes, my friend. I’m leaving.” Raulin nodded. “I know a spell to make the portal open. That’s why I need a clearing.”

“Raulin, please stay.” Hakim told him, calmly. “I can’t do this alone.”

Raulin knelt in front of him. “You won’t be alone. You have your friends.” He sighed. “You be a good kitty.” He petted Hakim’s head, rubbing it a few times. “Hey, don’t worry. I will find a way to bring you back to me.”

“I’m not as worried about that.” Hakim said, not understanding. “I’m more worried about you. What will you do with yourself, when you’re not here to pester me?”

“You’ll see, my friend.” Raulin grinned. “You’ll see.” He stood up, facing the trio of cats. “Well, if there’s nothing else, I must be on my way.”

“Be careful out there.” Celestine warned him. “It isn’t the same as being with us, Thingol or Lúthien.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Raulin smiled. “Goodbye, my friends. I will never forget you.” He added, last. “And hey, we’re Wind Riders! All of us are wind riders. Remember that after I leave.”

“We will.” Tracker, Celestine, and Hakim said in unison.

Hakim watched in despair as Raulin turned his back on him. He couldn’t just let him leave. Surely there was a way for them all to be wind riders. More than anything, he wanted to clutch the wizard’s leg, make him stay. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wasn’t that clingy.

Instead, he watched in vain as Raulin opened his hands and said a few incantations. The air tore apart, revealing a large shaft of light. Golden-brown light. The same light that Hakim, Tracker and Celestine went through. It was the exact same portal.

“Raulin, are you sure this portal will take you to Merlin?” Hakim asked, confused. “You can always stay.”

Raulin faced him again. “I’m not staying.” He added, “This portal will take me to Merlin.” He smiled. “Don’t worry. I will come and look for you. Maybe not as we are now. But I will find you, Hakim.”

“As I will you, my master.” Hakim said, calmly.

“This isn’t the end, my friend. We will see each other again.” Raulin stepped through the light and disappeared. The light was gone and Hakim was alone, with only Tracker and Celestine for company.

Oh great. This was not how his friendship with Raulin would end.

He felt so strange. Like he was about to faint. Colors swarmed across his vision, causing him to keel over. He was out like a light within minutes.

.

There were voices. Different voices talking to each other. Hakim came to, but only for a few brief moments. He was back inside Thingol’s house with no explanation as to how he got here.

“Is he all right?” Celestine asked, worried about him.

“It’s the Elven Sleep!” Thingol announced. “It’s come for him now, as it will you two.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Celestine asked, terrified.

“The same thing that will happen to you.” Thingol told her. “Don’t worry. When the Elven Sleep ends, Hakim will be a new cat. You’ll see. Just wait and see what he’ll do.”

Hakim’s head rested on the pillow. A deep sleep overwhelmed him. It was a sleep he could not wake up from, not until sleep wanted to release him. For now, his mind was trapped in a world of darkness, with no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	11. One-Shot: The Elven Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the crystal forest comes from the Blizzard MMO game “World of Warcraft”.

The dream began within a forest. A surreal forest with crystals punching the ground. The crystals were in a variety of colors. Some were red and blue, while others were purple and pink. It was truly an extraordinary sight to watch and see.

Just what was it about this forest that made it seem so ancient? The wonders of this land were inescapable. If one could travel through this wilderness unchecked, there would be no stopping them. Truly, it was a sight to behold.

.

Hakim wandered through the forest, hardly knowing where he was heading. This forest seemed unending. It was unending! Where was the way out? He ran as hard and as fast as his legs could carry him. He just couldn’t do it. He slowed down, worn out and exhausted. He needed to sleep… nope! No! He was waking up!

Nope. He was tired. So tired that he could feel his footsteps waning. He wanted to sleep, but that wasn’t possible. He wanted to do all sorts of things, but couldn’t. Just what was it about these woods that made them seem so ethereal?

His footsteps led him to a glen. There was a female Tonkinese cat, dancing in the woods. She danced and she danced. Her footsteps never wavered. He moved to a tree to sit down and rest.

He couldn’t sleep! That was the issue. Was he trying stay awake? The dancing wouldn’t cease. How long had he been in this forest?

At last, he fell asleep, if only for a moment. He woke up. He was in the same spot. Another blue crystal jutted out of the earth, showing off its color. It certainly was beautiful to look at… but no! He needed to concentrate! He needed… to find… a way out… of this… forest….

….He woke up again. It was dark in the forest. The crystals glowed like no tomorrow. Oh, how decadent they were. The female Tonkinese cat was gone, disappeared on him. Just where was he? Oh, look! A signpost.

**Middle-earth, 5 Miles**

“Well, that’s my road.” Hakim said, taking his leave.

If only there was a way to get out of these woods. The more steps he took, the more the sign’s millage grew longer. First it said five miles to Middle-earth. Now it said twenty miles. And the forest continued to grow larger and longer. Was there no escaping these woods? Would he be stuck in here for all eternity? Eternity was too long for this cat to live inside one forest.

He felt so weak, so tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to eat and drink his fill, but where oh where could he find fresh food and cool water? Was there was no food and water in this realm?!

This was ridiculous! Surely, he could make it out of these woods alive….

….There was another path. A path leading to a golden wood. Cautiously, he stepped over the edge of the forest. It let him pass. He looked last at the crystal forest with ease.

“Thank you.” He said, hoping the forest would respond. There was no answer. Just trees moving about as they pleased. He sighed. “Well, there’s one less thing to worry about.” He turned to the golden wood. “I’m on my way now. Onto the next part of my journey. I just hope it is a good one.”

He made it inside the new forest. There was his sleeping form, resting on a stone basin. There were two new figures watching him. He looked up at images torn into the air. There was Celestine giving birth to two sons. One had brown fur and the other silver. It was a marvelous sight to see? But now he needed to get back to his body.

Sleep enveloped his vision, making it harder to see. Hard to do anything. He collapsed on the ground. His eyes closed. He could feel movement all around him. His spirit seeped back into his body. A heaviness lingered on this form. And yet, there was a youthfulness and a liveliness to it as well. He never expected such youthfulness to his skin either, but it was there. Haunting him like a plague.

He opened his eyes to a new world, filled with golden leaf trees and elves gliding across the area. Where was he? And what had his friends been up to this whole time? His gaze met that of two Abyssinian cats he saw in the dream. Just what were their stories and what news did they have to bring him. That was something he couldn’t wait to find out. For now, he was happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	12. One-Shot: Algar and Silvanus

“Look! He’s waking up.” One of the Abyssinian cats whispered to his brother.

“Who are you?” The silver Abyssinian cat asked Hakim, sharp and serious.

“Silvanus!” The brown Abyssinian cat whispered. “He may know something about mother and father’s condition.”

“Who are you two?” Hakim asked, alert and confused.

“Algar and this is Silvanus.” Algar introduced himself. “We’re brothers and the sons of Tracker and Celestine. You see, we were born in this world. But mother and father are fading.”

“Fading?” Hakim leapt down from the basin. His legs felt weak, and yet he felt strong.

“Are you all right?” Algar asked, concerned.

“Take me to them.” Hakim said, serious.

“No. I really think you should rest.” Silvanus tried a coaxing method.

“Take me to Tracker and Celestine, your parents!” Hakim spat, serious.

“This way. Also, welcome to the Golden Wood. Lothlórien. We don’t get travelers that often, such as yourself, this far inland. But you are a special case. Brought over from Doriath, as they say. I’m afraid it’s lost, sunk with most of the land of Beleriand.” Algar said, facing Hakim. “Thingol is dead and so is Lady Lúthien. They are remembered by many elves and men. The story of Beren and Lúthien lives on in all of us.”

“I knew them. I knew them all.” Hakim understood. He was way far ahead into the future. At the same time, it was two hundred years before the Last Alliance of Men and Elves came to defeat Sauron. How did he know that? Now, he could zip across the terrain without any trouble? It was incredible. Elvish gifts. The Elven Sleep certainly did its job.

.

Hakim slowed down his step. Here he was being guided by Algar and Silvanus to a small glen. There was Tracker and Celestine, elderly and frail. They were turning invisible. No! They were fading. Was this truly the last time he would see them? His friends.

“No.” Hakim shook his head. “How is this possible?”

“They’ve lived out their years.” Silvanus said, serious. “Now, they get to live a life of peace and prosperity. Bravo on them!”

“Silvanus!” Algar hissed at his brother. “Behave.”

“Ah. Here they are.” A golden-haired elven woman turned to the Tonkinese cat. “I wondered if you would make it. I am Galadriel, the Lady of this wood. Have you come to pay your respects? The time grows close now.”

“I have.” Hakim said, grateful for the company. He moved towards Tracker and Celestine. “Tracker, Celestine, you remember me?”

Celestine looked up. “Hakim, it’s been too long. You look like you haven’t aged a day.”

“You look well.” Hakim said, a tear shedding down his furry face.

“As do you.” Tracker said, chuckling and coughing.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hakim asked, concerned.

“No!” Tracker spoke up. “You’ve done more than enough for all of us. But promise me you’ll keep watch over Middle-earth, protect its land. One day, my sons will have need of you. Protect them, look after all. Look after everyone who is feline and who is animal.”

“I will.” Hakim said, kneeling. “I promise I will do good by these people.”

Celestine nodded, smiling. “I know you will.”

Hakim nodded back. He stood up, wishing them well and left the room. He couldn’t believe it. Tracker and Celestine were dying. What was he to do with his life now, without his friends to aide him? He would be the eldest cat in these parts, if there was no one else to share his life with?

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He sobbed, incapable of holding it in any longer. He wanted to cry for the loss of his friends. He looked back at the open doorway. There was Tracker and Celestine, resting their heads on their paws. The fading continued taking root, stretching across their bodies until they were no more.

There was cheering and celebration for their loss. Hakim couldn’t bring himself to stay for the party. No. He ran as far as he could to the gates. He wanted to be alone, alone with his thoughts. Now what was he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	13. One-Shot: A Blossoming Friendship

The Tonkinese cat grabbed a pack and started collecting supplies. Food was a necessity as was water. Now that he could move quickly, it wouldn’t take him long to return to Lothlórien. He just didn’t count on Algar sneaking up on him.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Algar said, stunned.

“That’s none of your concern.” Hakim said, serious. “Now please, leave me to my misery.”

“Come on! It’s been two weeks and you’ve hardly shed a tear for my parents.” Algar did not understand.

“I did my grieving the day of their fading.” Hakim said, looking up at him. “If you don’t like it, then please leave me be.”

“Where are you heading? Galadriel and Celeborn will surely have elves marching upon you.” Algar paused, watching the Tonkinese cat in vain. “I guess I can’t stop you. Can I?”

“Do you know what your parents told me, the night they faded?” Hakim asked, curious. Algar shook his head. Hakim smiled. “They told me to look after these people, after the animals. I’m not about to let go of that promise, not until I myself am released or faded from this world. We are capable of doing that.”

“I was born this way.” Algar admitted. “I was born with the skill of the elves, including running at fast speeds. My wife is in labor. I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“What’s her name?” Hakim asked, curious.

“Selene.” Algar said, smiling. “I know she’ll do well.” He clasped a paw on Hakim’s arm. “Take care of yourself. Don’t leave us hanging for too long.”

“And to you, brother.” Hakim smiled, releasing his paw.

Everything was set. Hakim pulled on his pack. There was nothing left to do except cross into new terrain. At last, he was ready. He wandered off in quick strides, looking back to see Algar waving at him. He did the same before traversing through the vast countryside, not knowing where he was heading or what route he was taking.

Just that this was enough.

.

Grasslands and rivers soon turned into fields of dry grass and hills. Just where was Hakim in this new area? He was still in Middle-earth, but where? He searched through the plain country in search of life. So far, there wasn’t any. He scoured further, in the hopes of finding someone. Anyone! But sadly, there wasn’t a soul nearby….

….there was a light. A golden-brown light growing behind a rock. He made his way towards the rock, desperate to see who the newcomer was. At last, the light left the area. He made it to find a year-old dark furred, European Burmese cat, shaking himself off and looking petrified.

“No! You’re all right.” Hakim spoke more calmly. “I’m Hakim. We’re in Rohan.” How did he know that name? It was anyone’s guess. “Who might you be, friend?”

“Rune.” The Burmese cat said, standing up.

“Pleasure to meet you, Rune.” Hakim smiled. “Come on. Let’s see what this place has to offer.”

Hakim and Rune trekked for miles in search of somewhere to rest. At last, they found a small village with lots of people. It was the perfect spot for Rune to get acquainted with the locals, maybe even make new friends. The Burmese cat still shook violently. Hakim wondered how the cat ever made it into Rohan in the first place, using the same light that he himself came through, if not in a different location There were some things he may not have the answer to at all. This was one such occasion.

“I must leave you now.” Hakim said to the Burmese cat. “I’m afraid my road leads back to Lothlórien. But I will return with news of my travels.”

“Good luck.” Rune said, munching down on some cheese.

“We’ll see each other again.” Hakim said, smiling.

“I have a feeling we will.” Rune smiled back. He clasped the cat’s furry arm. “Good luck out there.”

“And to you.” Hakim said, taking his leave of Rohan and Rune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	14. One-Shot: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story and the prequel set. We’re back to the present, during the events of _The Two Towers_ book.

Safe Haven, Present-Day

Raulin sat in his office, filled with all sorts of potion vials, boxes and an assortment of items from Middle-earth. His hair was greying at a steady pace. That didn’t stop him from finishing his latest book. He owed Merlin a lot, especially with helping him figure out how to cast spells and mix potions. Now it was his turn to undo the damage that Merlin started and the readers continued.

“There. It’s done.” He said, setting the book down.

The new book was titled _How to Open Portals, by Raulin Clarke_. He did it. He figured out what was needed to step into the world of Middle-earth, without the need for machines the scientists and alchemists conducted in the teleportation room. There was no need of that where he was heading.

He knew better than to mess with particles and whatever the scientists did in that room. Now, it was his turn to get Hakim back and undo the fading of the animals, caused by the mysterious Elven Sleep, a disease begat by Merlin’s spells. That was what started the fading. Now… now it was his turn.

“Hakim, I’m coming for you.” Raulin said, clasping his locket. The locket contained a painting of Hakim. He hadn’t forgot his cat. “Soon Hakim. Soon. We’ll be together again.”

o-o-o

Inside the Books, Present-Day

Hakim ran as fast and as far as his legs could carry him. He wasn’t about to lose Reyes, Pippin, Gandalf and Boromir. Not for anything. The story was coming to an end, but even he didn’t know what happened when the book closed.

Did that mean an end for him? Or was there one last chapter revealing a time renewed? A time to be with family and friends?

His old friends were dead or missing. Raulin still hadn’t come and found him. He must be dead, too. He wouldn’t give up hope. No. He would help his new friends out as best he could. But first, there was an issue of getting onto the horse.

He steadied himself and flung into the air, landing on top of the Mearas’ head. He moved down to its neck, where he’d have a better idea of where they were heading.

They were off to Minas Tirith. Off to a fate unknown. Hakim hoped, in time, there would be a happy ending. For now, reaching the white city was all that mattered. He would make it to Minas Tirith. All he needed was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the prequel set has come to its end. :) Thank you everyone who took time out of their busy days to read this story. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> I can’t believe it’s almost over. Six years I’ve spent with these original and canon characters. Six long years and now it’s drawing to a close. Next up is the last story in the main part of this series. Its title will be given when the story is posted. For now, cheers. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Aria Breuer_


End file.
